The Pevensies and a dragon
by skandargirl
Summary: What happens when the Pevensies find a dragon, a dragon rider and an elf while getting to Caspian? You have to read to find out...please Review
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay...I'm done with my mid-term and I just dreamt of this story after taking my Language test...am still trying to see why in the world I had this story bugging me in my sleep during my mid-term exams...like it's been begging me to type it up...still thinking of what's going to happen next...anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think...((

Epilogue; before the Trumpkin and the Pevensies got to Prince Caspian

_Saphira! Slow down! _ Eragon screamed in his head, hanging for his life. The dragon was flying too fast and almost let him and Arya fall off.

_I can't. The wind is too strong...I have to stop_ she replied, trying to control her wings.

_Okay, but be careful...Arya almost fell off._

Saphira started to slow down and landed near the thick array of trees, thinking that they might be caught by Urgals and Galbatorix's soldiers...they've come this far and didn't want to get caught now.

Eragon slid off Saphira and helped Arya get down from the dragon's back. The moon shone brightly reflecting the moonlight in the river.

"Are you alright?" he asked the elf, taking the saddle of Saphira.

"I'm okay. I'm just sleepy. Let's stay here tonight." Arya replied, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Okay, but I have to stay up and keep watch." Eragon said, laying down a blanket for her.

"Goodnight. Wake me up when there's trouble though." She said, pulling up the thin cloth.

He giggled and let her fall asleep. He put Zar'roc down beside him and sat with his back to a tree.

_You should get some sleep too._ Saphira said, nudging him with her nose. Her scales danced with the moonlight.

_I know I should...but I have too...zzzzz... _he replied, and started to snore silently.

Saphira laughed her dragon laugh and took watch over them the whole night.

..._the next day_...

Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Trumpkin trudged quietly in the forest. The sunlight was bright and made them want to bathe in a pool of cold water.

"Let's stop for a bit. I'm so tired." Lucy yelped, stopping her walk. Susan went to her and helped her walk a bit.

"Peter, we have to take a break. We're tired." Susan said, wiping the sweat off her face.

"Please Pete? I'm tired, and I feel so hot under this sun." Edmund said, yielding the sunlight.

"Alright. I feel tired anyway." He said, stopping and turning to them.

"Look!" Lucy shrieked, pointing to somewhere among the trees.

"What is it?" Susan asked, trying to look harder, being blinded from the sunlight.

"It looks like a big, blue rock." Edmund said, looking harder.

"The only way to know exactly _what_ it is, is to look at it closer." Trumpkin pointed out.

"Okay. Ed, take your sword. Su, DLF, you better have an arrow on the string. Whatever it is, it might be a Telmarine trick." Peter said, taking Rhindon out of its sheath.

They crept slowly to the stone; which as you might realize, is Saphira, curled up like a ball.

_Eragon! Wake up!_ Saphira said mentally._ Someone's coming._

Eragon suddenly jumped up and held Zar'roc. He woke Arya up.

"What's going on?" Arya asked, sitting up. She was blinded by the light.

"There's someone coming. They might be Urgals...or soldiers." Eragon said, his voice mixed with worry.

Arya stood up and kept the blanket. Whatever it is, they're ready to face it.

"It looks like a...a..." Edmund said, staring at the blue thing move.

A boy about Peter's age appeared with a crimson sword in his hand. A tall, slender girl followed him. The blue thing turned around. They realized it was a dragon, and by the look of these people, they could tell that they are warriors.

"Eka aĭ fricai un Shur'tugal!" the boy said with pride. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy looked at each other. Their faces showed a _what in the world does that mean?_ Look.

"We mean you no harm." Trumpkin said. The others looked at him in surprise.

"Do you know what he just said?" Peter whispered to Trumpkin.

"Well, yes. He said 'I am a Rider and friend'. He just spoke in the Ancient Language."

"I am Eragon of Carvahall. And this is my dragon, Saphira." Eragon said, putting Zar'roc back in its sheath.

"And I am Arya of Ellesmĕra." The girl said, looking at the people around her.

"Do you know these places they just mentioned?"Edmund asked.

"Unfortunately no. But I think they're not from here. I mean, the dragon." Trumpkin replied. Upon saying this, Saphira eyed him suspiciously.

"And who are you?" Eragon asked.

"I am Peter, High King of Narnia." Peter said, giving him a friendly hand to shake.

And he continued "These are my sisters, Queen Lucy and Queen Susan. This is my brother, King Edmund." While pointing to them.

"And I am Trumpkin."

"If you don't mind me asking you, where are these places you speak of?" Edmund asked.

"We speak of the land of Alagaĕsia. " Eragon said peacefully.

"And if you don't mind _me_ asking you, where is this Narnia of which you speak?" Arya asked.

Susan replied in a friendly voice "_This_ is Narnia. You're in Narnia this vey moment."

_Eragon...We're lost!_ Saphira mentally said. Eragon looked at her.

_It's alright. We'll get to Ellesmĕra, but I think we have to stay with them for a while. They may help us get to Ellesmĕra. _

_Well, I prefer to fly today. Be careful, there might be Urgals._ Saphira said while spreading her wings.

_You be careful too. You might get caught._ He said. With this, Saphira took off.

"Anyway, can you help us? We're kind of lost." Eragon asked.

"We can help you. But you have to promise that you're not going to betray us." Peter said.

"We promise." Eragon and Arya said.

After this, they started to walk into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

..._a few days later_...

They were all traveling in the forest when a rustling sound suddenly started behind them.

"Maybe it's Saphira."Susan said, thinking logically.

"It can't be Saphira. She'd tell me if she'll come by, and it isn't even nightfall." Eragon proclaimed, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Duck!"Lucy screamed. Everyone crouched down except for Eragon.

"Are you crazy? You'll get killed!"Peter yelled, but it was too late.

Eragon raised his palm and yelled "Brisngr!" A blue light flashed, and whatever it is started to run away screaming.

"What did you just do?" Edmund asked frightened.

"He just used magic on the soldiers."Arya said calmly.

"Magic?!"They all asked. Eragon, Arya and Trumpkin nodded.

Eragon suddenly sat down on the grass.

"Are you alright?"Lucy asked, kneeling down.

"I'm just a bit tired. Using magic can take a whole lot of energy from you." He replied, holding his aching head.

"Maybe this'll help."Lucy said, taking out the Magical Cordial she hung on her hip.

Eragon looked at the diamond bottle Lucy held in her hand. She opened it; the air smelled rich. She then let one drop fall into his mouth. In a few seconds, he felt a whole lot better.

"Wow. Thanks." He said, standing up.

"Don't mention it. I give a drop to any friend of mine who isn't feeling well."

Edmund helped him up and noticed the gedwēy ignasia on Eragon's palm.

"Whoa...that's gotta hurt. Where'd you get this?" he asked. Everyone gathered around him and Eragon.

"Oh, that's nothing. I got it when Saphira hatched from her egg." He said, a little embarrassed.

"It must be awesome to be a Rider."

"It has it's perks, but you don't know the pain and sacrifice you have to go through when you are one."

"I'm so tired." Lucy said lamely.

"Do you want to ride Saphira? I could at least return the favor."

"Oh, can I Peter?" Lucy asked pleadingly.

"Of course." Peter replied.

_Saphira, come down, but be careful._

Saphira came quickly to an open space nearby where they were standing. Eragon put on Saphira's saddle and helped Lucy up. He sat behind Lucy.

"I hope it's okay with you guys." Eragon said. Saphira spread her wings.

"It's okay. Be careful Lucy, and have fun." Susan said. With that, Saphira soared into the sky.

"It must be fun flying on a dragon." Susan declared.

"Oh, it is. The wind rushing to your face has an incredible effect on one who often rides a dragon." Arya said.

..._meanwhile_...

"Whooo!! This is fun!!" Lucy shouted. She loved the feeling of the wind rushing to her face. The sun shone brightly on a cool, breezy day.

_She's a fun spirit._ Saphira declared. She flew faster and swooped down a steep cliff.

_Well, she's still a kid. _

_I like her. She's carefree, I can tell._

Saphira swooped down a steeper cliff and Lucy almost fell off.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on with your legs, like this." Eragon said.

Lucy followed and found it easier to hold on with her legs, but she still held on to Saphira's back.

"It's time to go back." Eragon said.

"Can't we fly just a little bit longer?" Lucy asked.

"You don't want the others wondering where we flew off, right. And besides, Saphira needs to take a little break." Eragon said.

"Okay, but I hope I could do this again."Lucy said.

_Saphira, bring us down. You need a little rest._

Saphira flew down and landed near the River Rush. Eragon helped Lucy down, and the others came to them at the right time.

"So, how was your dragon ride Lu?" Edmund asked.

"It was wonderful. I had a fun time."Lucy said in an excited voice.

"I hope we get our turn."Edmund said, laughing.

"Well, you can. But, not right now." Eragon said.

"Who's up for lunch?" Trumpkin asked.


End file.
